Ninja Ranger Rider Strike
by Draco565
Summary: Adopted from yugioh5d's Time Strike. Same story line but with an extra character. At the Valley of the End, just as Naruto and Sasuke are about to clash jutsu a black hole opens behind Naruto and Kizan(oc) his twin brother and are sucked in and transported to Silver Hills where they are found by Mr Collins. Naruto small Harem KizanxfemKibaxIno


Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Time Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Rangers Time Force is own by Saban. I don't make money off this story.

In the Valley of the End three male figures about 12 years old were facing each other in a battle to the death. The first figure that was standing on top of one of the statues was that of Sasuke Uchiha who had short black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes and dress in a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it and white shorts and now currently in his curse seal level 2 form which had given him grey skin and two black like arm limbs coming out of his back looking like wings and in his hand was a fully powered up Chidoi and with a fully develop Sharingan in his eyes with killing intent in them . Sasuke look down at the figures on the water below him which was that of his teammate Naruto Uzumaki who had blond hair spike up and blue eyes and dress in an orange jumpsuit who was now on all fours with a red aura in a shape of one tailed fox like the demon Kyuubi and Kizan naruto's older brother with red hair spiked up like naruto and brown eyes and dressed in a white shirt, black jacket and anbu jeans also with a demonic aura surrounding him shaped like a dragon.

"Sasuke it's not too late to back off. We can stop this pointless fight right now and head back to the village and have Grandma Tsunade look at your curse mark as I am sure she can do something about it." said Naruto as he look at Sasuke with tears in his eyes

"You mean go back with you to that village of weaklings who will only hold me back from getting the power I need to kill my brother and avenge my clan. I think not dobe as thanks to the power of my curse mark I have the power right now to start getting stronger. And once I kill you and attain the Magenkyo Sharingan then I will be one step closer to my dream of killing my brother once and for all. "Said Sasuke as he look at Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes

"So that's the way it's going to be then Sasuke. I guess you leave me no choice but to fight you. But I will take you back to the village by force even I have to break every bone in your body. As we promise Sakura Chan that we would bring you back no matter what and we always keep promises to the people we care about. So I hope your ready Sasuke. As we are going to throw everything I have into this Rasengan to bring you back to the village." said Kizan as he got into a fighting stance

"Well if that the case dobe. Then I will put everything into this Chidori as I am going to kill you and your brother and break our bond once and for all. I hope your ready Naruto and Kizan as I want to know which of our jutsu is more powerful my Chidori or your Rasengan or your Dragon Sphere." said Sasuke with an evil laugh as he got into a fighting stance with his Chidori pointed at Naruto and Kizan.

With that Sasuke and Naruto and Kizan jumped at each other head on each with the intent to end the fight with their jutsu. Naruto quickly tried to hit Sasuke in the chest with his Rasengan only to watch Sasuke to avoid his attack by rolling out of the way and delivering a kick to Naruto chest sending him flying across the surface of the water hard a couple of feet along with Kizan as well. Naruto and Kizan quickly got back to their feet and saw Sasuke coming at them at full speed with the Chidori in his right hand ready to deliver the killing blow to them and finish the fight once and for all. Naruto seeing that there was no way to get out of the path of Sasuke's attack quickly ran towards Sasuke with the intent to block Sasuke's Chidori with his Rasengan hoping to cancel Sasuke's jutsu with it. As Sasuke and Naruto came nearer towards one another they threw everything they had into their attacks hoping to end the fight once and for all as there attacks contacted with one another. As soon as the two jutsu contacted with each other the area around Sasuke and Naruto filled with a white light that covered the two of them as Sasuke shove the Chidori through Naruto's right shoulder. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a huge gust of wind came and hit Sasuke's body real hard in the chest sending the poor Uchiha flying away from Naruto as Sasuke saw a black hole open up behind Naruto and Kizan and suck Naruto and Kizan right into it before Sasuke was blinded by the white light as he hit the surface of the water real hard on his back. When the light finally faded away from the area. Sasuke got to his feet and saw no sign of Naruto or Kizan anywhere except for Naruto's blood on his right hand and Kizan's special made kunai in his left shoulder.

"What the hell just happen? Was I imagining things or did I just see that dobes get suck up into that strange black hole I saw appear behind him. I couldn't have image that as there no sign of Naruto or Kizan anywhere not even their chakra. But if Naruto and Kizan did get suck up into that black hole like I saw they did. Then where did it come from as I never seen nothing like it before in my life?" said Sasuke confuse

All of a sudden Sasuke felt a very familiar chakra heading towards him at a very fast speed.

"Looks like Kakashi heading towards here real fast from the way his chakra is moving. I better get out of here and to Orochimaru before Kakashi gets here as I don't want him to ask me any questions right now about what just happen here and where Naruto and Kizan are. Well wherever you are now dobes you should feel very lucky as it looks like today wasn't your day to die. But I promise myself this if I ever see you two again that I will finish what I started today as I will get the Magenkyo Sharingan and kill my brother once and for all. That is a promise that I attain to keep." thought Sasuke angry

With that Sasuke quickly left the area and headed towards Orochimaru as he thought where the black hole had taken Naruto and Kizan to.

Silver Hills Year 1992

Inside of black limousine heading down the streets of Sliver Hills. The owner of Bio Labs Mr Collins who was 35 year old man with gray hair and couple of wrinkles on his face and dress in a gray business suit was on his home from a meeting with his board of directors about some new technology that Bio Lab's scientist were working on that when completed would earn the company more money for them.

"You know what I hate most about board meeting Philips. Is that I have to deal with those fools that I called my board of director's. If it wasn't for the work I needed them for. Then I would have fired all of them many years ago for all the worthless work that they do." said Mr Collins as he look at his driver Philips

"Yes I know what you mean sir. There nothing but a bunch of fools. But at least there doing their job with you there to help them." said Philips as he look at Mr Collins through mirror in the driver's seat

"Yes you are correct on that one Philips as without me Bio Labs wouldn't be what it is today. Which what I am happy for." said Mr Collins with a smile on his face

With that Mr Collins looks out his window to look out at the city park. When suddenly there was bright flash of light that came from the bushes of the city park up ahead that made Mr Collins and Philips covered their eyes as Philips stop the car to avoid a crash.

"Mr Collins what in blazes was that bright flash of light that we just saw? As I swear I never seen anything like it before in my life." ask Philips confuse

"Well that makes two of us Philips. But what I don't know is that it came from the bushes and I am going to find out what it cause it one way or another." replied Mr Collins angry

With that Mr Collins open the door of the limousine as he got out and headed towards the bushes where he had seen the light come from. When Mr Collins got over to the bushes and moved them aside he saw a two 12 year old boy with blond hair that was spike up and whisker like marks on his face and dress in an orange jumpsuit that was torn to pieces and a boy with red hair in a white shirt, black jacket and black jeans. As Mr Collins look over the boy she saw that he had a blue piece of cloth on their head that had a metal plate on it with a leaf design on it as he turn the boys over to get a better look at them to figure out who they was. As he look the boys over closer he saw where a hole in the jumpsuit on the boy's right shoulder that had blood all over it but without any sort of wound where the blood could have come from which left Mr Collins confuse as to where the boy came from as he look like he had being through a fight of some kind from the state he was in. All of a sudden Mr Collins heard someone walking towards him and looks up to see Philips standing over him and the boy.

"Mr Collins sir are those boys alright as they looks like they being through a fight?" ask Philips as he look at Mr Collins

"Yeah he is okay Philips as there not a scratch on them even knows they look like they have been through a war zone from what I can see. Which is very confusing as they have blood around their holes on his jumpsuit like someone stab something through his shoulder and a hole in his white shirt like someone stabbed him through the stomach but there's not a wound or any other sign of injury from what I see which doesn't make any sense at all." replied Mr Collins confuse.

"So if that is the case Mr Collins. What do we do with them as we can't just leave them here all by themself as someone could come along and hurt the young lads." said Philips

"For once I agree with you Philips as it isn't right to leave these boys here alone as they don't look like they are from around here from the way they are dressed. So we will back them back to the mansion as they don't appear to be injured at all and when they wake up we can ask them who they are and where they comes from so we contact their caregivers to let them know the boys are alright." said Mr Collins.

With that Mr Collins and Philips picked the boys up in their arms headed towards the limousine so they could get the boys back to the mansion to find more about them. Two hours later inside the living room of the mansion Mr Collins and Philips had each being taking turns for the past hour and a half keeping a close eye on their guests. When suddenly as Mr Collins was reading the newspaper he heard what sounded like a groan coming from the couch the boys was lying on. Mr Collins look up from the newspaper and at the couch and saw the boys were coming to as they sat up and had their right hands on their head like their head was in pain.

"Ah man what happen to me?" ask the boy with a groan

"That is what I like to know young men as I was hoping you both could answer that for me?" said Mr Collins voice as he looks at the boys

"Who are you and where the hell am I?' ask the boy with red hair looking at Mr Collins with a confuse look on his face

"The names Mr Collins CEO of Bio Labs and you my young men are in my mansion here in Sliver hills. Now that I told you that. Care to tell me who you are my young friends so I could contact your parents?" replied Mr Collins curious

"I don't know my name Mr Collins sir nor do I know who my parents are. But I have the strangest feelings that don't have any to speak of. I just can't remember anything at all " said the blonde boy looking at Mr Collins with a confuse look on his face

"How could you not know anything about yourself not even your own name as you should remember something about yourself." said Mr Collins looking at the boy and asked him if he remembers anything.

"I can vaguely remember some things, but the most I can remember is my twin brother" the red head boy said looking around to find a boy with blonde hair sitting next to him and shouted. "You are my brother!"

This caused Mr Collins, to be happy that the boys were brothers and that they both had some family left.

"Well if you ask me sir. I say that these young fellas as a case of total amnesia especially considering the fact the way we found them. As they look like they been through hell and back with the state their cloths are in." said Philips as he enter the room

"Who are you?" ask the boy looking at Philips with a annoyed look on his face

"The names Philips young sir and I am Mr Collins Butler and friend. And I know for the fact that you have amnesia as you can't even remember anything about yourself which is not confusing since from the state we found you in. You were in some kind of fight and escape unharmed somehow as you doesn't even have a scratch on you. Even know both your clothes are in rags." replied Philips as he looks at the boys

"I have to agree with Philips as he has some medical knowledge and I trust him more than anything. But the fact remains young men that you have amnesia and from the way it looks it would be bad case of it as you can't remember anything about yourself not even your own name. But I know one thing is most likely you both probably don't have any parents from the way you speak on the subject. Also with both of you beings brother means that you still have some family. Which is of course which means that you have no place to go? Which leaves me which but with one option that is that you both just have to stay here with me and Philips until you both get your memory back." said Mr Collins looking at the boys with a smile on his faces

"That's nice for you to offer sir. But why would you allow me to stay here with you two as you don't even know me at all?" ask the boy curious

"If you must know why young man. It is because I can't stand the thought both of you being put into social services and thrown around from foster home to foster home as I know what happens to some people that has happen to before. Besides the doctors I can get for you both to help you get your memories back are the best in the world and if they can't help you both then no one can." replied Mr Collins

"Well I guess if you don't mind me standing there. Then I guess I can stay as I really don't know anybody else besides you two. But the fact still remains I don't know even know my first name which begs the question what are you two supposed to call me as I don't like the sound of be calling a young man very much?" ask the red head boy looking at Mr Collins and Philips with a questioning look on his face

"You do have a point there young man you have to be called by a name as to give you some form of identity until your memory comes back to. Which is why I have the perfect name for you? How does the name Wesley and Leon sound to you both as I think it suits you both just fine as that would have what I would have name my sons if my wife was alive today." said replied Mr Collins with a smile

"Wesley and Leo that seems to have a nice ring to it. Alright then from now on you two can call me Wesley or Wes and him Leon or Leo for short until our memory comes back to us." said Wes with a smile on his face looking over to Leo his brother.

"Well that's good to hear. Now that we got that settled Philips here will show you both two of the guest rooms so you both can get some rest and he will also get your new clothes to wear sorted as we can't have you both running around in those rags forever. Right Philips?" ask Mr Collins looking at Philips

"Of course sir. Alright master Wesley and master Leon follow me and I will take you to your rooms so you both can get some as I can image you are probably tired after everything that has happen to you both today." said Philips looking at Wes and Leon

With that Wes and Leon followed Philips out of the living room to go to the rooms where they would be staying in. After walking through the mansion for the about five minutes which to Wes ad Leon seem to be built like a maze he, Leon and Philips finally came to a stop in front of two wood door with a gold doorknob on it.

"Now this room here master Wesley will be yours for the time you are staying here and the other will be for Master Leon. I hope you both like it as it will be yours for now." said Philips

With that Philips open the door to the guest bedrooms as he and Wes enter one and Leon entered the other . When Wes went into the room he saw to that the room was huge with a king size bed with a red satin comforter with gold trim on it and two red pillows as well in a gold bed frame and another corner of the room was wooden chest with a huge mirror attach to it and Wes also saw that the room also had a full bathroom in it along with a red carpet on the floor of the room with a huge window looking out at the city of Silver Hills. Leon room was the same but with a stand for swords.

"You got to be kidding Philips this is my room. I might not know who I am but I know for certain that I have never had a bedroom as nice as this. This looks like it was built for a king. Are you sure this is my bedroom?" ask Wes looking at Philips with a confuse look on his face

"Yes I am very sure master Wesley as this is the room that Mr Collins decided to give you for your stay here with us. Now if there are no more questions I will take my leave for the moment to give you time to rest. But I will be back very shortly with some fresh cloths to put on. Until then I bid you farewell for the time being Master Wesley and I hope you find your living quarters to your liking." replied Philips looking at Wes

With that Philips left the room and closes the door behind him leaving Wes alone in the room and going to Leon's room to see how he likes. Once Philips was gone Wes quickly went over to the bed and laid down in it as he felt he needed to rest after everything that had happen to him today.

"Man it sure is very nice of Mr Collins guy and that guy Philips to give me a place to stay with my brother and to give us a new name as I don't even have a clue as to who I really am as well as Leon. Something tells me that we are going to be here for a long time. I just hope those doctors of Mr Collins told me about can help me get my memory back and Leon's to as I would like to know who I am really am even if it's just my real name. But enough of that for now. I should get some rest as I feel that I need it for whatever my future holds for me as I have the feeling it's going to be very important." thought Wes looking out the window of the room

With that Wes and Leon lie down on their pillows behind and close their eyes shut and wondering what the future had in store for them.


End file.
